In the past, services have been considered for not only an HD image in which the number of effective pixels is 1920×1080 pixels but also spatially very high resolution images such as 4K, 8K, and the like, which have two times and four times, respectively, many pixels than the number of effective pixels in each of the horizontal and vertical directions (for example, see Patent Document 1). On the other hand, services have been considered for not only images of 60 fps of which frame frequency is 60 Hz but also temporally very high resolution images of which frame frequencies are 120 Hz, 240 Hz, and the like.